Naruto: Tethered
by MrApathy
Summary: Two years have passed since the end of the Fourth Ninja War. One blond man only has one promise left to keep, he always keeps his promises but what will the result of keeping his promise be on his life? Will it be for better or for worse? Continues on my Personal Site. PM for Link.
1. Chapter 1

**So I was in a decent mood and decided to be nice, I did a massive update for all the updates I did on my personal site. I am sure that there will be flames, I was told not to post here anymore by a lot of people with the newest installment of TNK because my personal site is my priority but w/e. I was feeling generous I suppose. If you want the link to my personal site where all these stories are continuing, since on here is unlikely, PM me for it.**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: The Only Way**_

It had been a 2 years since the end of the Fourth Ninja war, 2 years of peace within the elemental nations. The peace was thanks to one man, Naruto Uzumaki. The power that he had shown in the war had made everyone listen and respect him, he wanted peace. Peace was all he asked for in return for saving the world.

This was given to him, though it was the only thing he walked away with. The pink haired kunoichi he had always loved wouldn't speak to him, killing Sasuke had taken its toll on her. Every time she looked at him, all she saw was him killing Sasuke. Hokage was something that was given to his former sensei Kakashi, Tsunade had died saving the other Kages while the council felt Naruto was to young for the title.

Everyone else had found someone in the war. Though Hinata had confessed to loving Naruto in the Pain invasion, she found love in Kiba during the war. They were currently trying to figure out a way to make their clans agree to a wedding. Shikamaru had finally confessed his feelings to Temari, they were currently married. TenTen was happily engaged to Lee. Sakura and Ino were both grief stricken from Sasukes death, claiming they would never love another man.

Choji had started to date Ayame, they had a lot in common with their love of food. Shino had fallen in love with Anko of all people, the thought still scared Naruto at times. All in all, there was no one for Naruto, no one to love him.. no one to need him anymore. The only time he was needed was when Kakashi needed him for a mission.

Naruto sat on his couch and sighed. He had moved into his families home, hoping after the war he would be able to find love, someone to share it with. It appeared as if that were something that wasn't meant to be though. With Sakura refusing to speak with him, he didn't see much of his friends. Sakura was always with them, if he saw her he just elected to leave, not wanting to cause his former teammate any pain.

Naruto felt a pulling sensation from his mind and knew what it was, Kurama. Naruto had been surprised to find out that Kurama was indeed a female. Though no one had ever known the gender of the tailed demon, he always assumed Kurama to be a male. At first Naruto hadn't believed her, but when she changed into her more human form, he had his proof. Though the proof didn't last for long as her human form was stark naked which made him blush furiously.

She had long red hair with fox ears, her K9 teeth were long and pointed and 9 tails that swished behind her. She had a hourglass figure, a heart shaped ass and nice D sized breasts to match. All in all, Naruto had only seen naked women through peeping and his own jutsu, but he was shocked to say the least.

Naruto closed his eyes and then reopened them in the sewer system that was his mind. Naruto looked around to find her, she had this pesky habit of trying to sneak up on him to scare him. Naruto gave it a few seconds before turning around to see her trying to sneak up on him again. Naruto just looked at her, "What is it that you need Kurama?"

Kurama sighed as she crossed her arms, "Your being annoying again, all this depression crap makes your mind even worse to live in."

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "Sorry Kurama, I was just thinking."

Kurama rolled her red eyes, "Yeah I know that, I can hear your thoughts remember? Do you realize just how depressing you really are to listen to?"

Naruto sighed, "Yeah I know.. sorry I will try to stop okay?"

Kurama nodded her head, "You better make damn sure that you do. I am already bored out of my mind in here, have you made any progress yet Naruto?"

Naruto nodded his head, "I found the right set of scrolls, now I just have to actually master the Art of Sealing. After I can do that I may be able to figure it all out Kurama."

She nodded her head with a smile, "Good, now leave and go figure it out Naruto."

Naruto nodded his head, thinking while he disappeared, _'Bossy ass demon woman.'_

Kurama growled inside of his mind, "I CAN STILL HEAR YOU!"

Naruto sighed, always being yelled at it seems. Naruto pushed himself off of the couch and went into his den and started to read the scrolls he had out. He had been reading them for the last week through shadow clones, that way he could master it quicker. He was almost at the point that he could give Kurama what she wanted, her freedom. Her freedom was what her price had been for her cooperation during the war, she would help him end it all if he freed her.

When the truth came to light about both of her attacks being influenced through the Sharingan, Naruto promised he would do everything he could to free her. It was just who he was, he didn't like when people were wrongfully punished for something out of their control. He figured that it was a subconscious need to make it so that people didn't deal with similar situations to his childhood.

Naruto finished reading the last scroll and gave a sigh, _'That is the last of them, now I just have to figure out how to unlock the seal to let her out without dying myself. According to the scrolls, this is one of the strongest seals that there are.'_

Naruto rubbed his forehead as he thought, the best idea he had was a tether removal. Something that Kurama had expressed the want of not having to do. Regardless, it seemed to be the only thing that was going to give her the freedom that she sought. Naruto rubbed his forehead some more, then transported into his mind to where Kurama stayed. She was currently laying on a couch playing with the water that covered the ground.

She smelt Naruto, "So, the only option is the tethering removal still huh? That is almost as bad as what I am in right now."

Naruto looked at her, "I am sorry Kurama, but I am not that smart. I could barely understand most of it then to top it off the seal is one of the top seals that there are. I can't break it, no matter how long I tried. The tethering removal is the only real option that there is."

Kurama sighed as she stopped playing with the water, "Well that sucks.. being connected to you, if you get hurt I get hurt. That basically means I still have to protect your stupid ass."

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "Sorry Kurama.. if you had been sealed inside someone like Shikamaru you could have been released pretty quickly but that is not the case."

Kurama looked at him, "Why don't you ask the pineapple head to figure it out for us?"

Naruto looked down at his reflection in the water, "I don't really talk with my friends that much anymore.. I really only talk to you. I will get to work on the tethering removal, you will be free of me basically."

Naruto faded from his mind as she sighed, going back to playing with the water. She looked at her reflection in the water, _'Poor guy.. after everything he did he still ended up alone. Without him, they would have lost that war. The only thing he got from it was to fulfill those Jiraiya and Nagato guys dreams of peace.'_

Kurama looked rolled over and looked at the top of what use to be her cage though the doors were now open for her to roam if she pleased. Kurama blinked, _'I wonder who he will talk to when I am gone.'_

Naruto opened his eyes in his den again and looked at the scroll some more, trying to decifer what it said. When he said he wasn't that smart and barely understood it, he meant that. Fuuinjutsu was claimed to be the hardest of all the jutsu types, he couldn't even do genjutsu. Regardless, he had made a promise and he kept his promises or died trying. Naruto looked at the scroll, _'Die trying.. big possibility with this..'_

Naruto sighed as he read through the Tethering Removal one last time before he started to memorize the hand signs. That didn't take him to long though, it was a fairly simple series of signs. The more difficult part was going to be getting the ingredients needed to be able to bare the pain of the removal. Most of what he needed were herbs and flowers, which meant going to the Yamanaka Flower Shop.

Ino had expressed a serious dislike of Naruto after he slayed her Sharingan using love interest. Naruto just hoped that maybe today she wouldn't be so angry with him, but he found it to be unlikely, he just didn't have that kind of luck. Naruto got up and put on his orange battle coat that covered his black shirt and blue ninja pants. The bottom of the coat had black flames while on the back it had the kanji for 'Lone.'

Ironically it had been put there as a sign of respect for defeating Madara and Obito on his own. Never really knowing how it would hurt him to wear. The only reason he did was because Tsunade had bought it for him before the war. She planned on it being embroidered with 'Sixth Hokage' and giving it to him on his inauguration day when it came.

Naruto exited his home and locked up behind him before heading towards the Yamanaka Flower Shop. The blond haired man honestly felt bad for Ino, she lost a lot in the war but she was in the same boat as Sakura. When she saw him she only saw when he killed Sasuke. Not wanting to cause her any pain he avoided her, which was relatively simple to do if you don't leave your house except for groceries and missions.

Naruto arrived at the Flower Shop and sighed as he looked at the door. He slowly pushed it open and saw Ino standing behind the counter in her normal clothing of purple. She had moved to a full dress though since she had retired from the kunoichi lifestyle to take care of her shop. Naruto slowly approached the bar, "Um.. hi Ino."

Ino looked at him, her facial expression obviously showing that she wasn't thrilled to be seeing him. Naruto saw the look and slid her a piece of paper, "If you can get me these I will leave I promise.."

Ino picked up the piece of paper and then went around the shop picking the herbs and flowers that were on the list. When she came back she wrapped them all up after putting markers to indicate which were which and put them down, "That is an odd assortment of requests Naruto, what are you up to?"

Naruto pulled out his wallet and paid her for the flowers, tipping generously as he picked them up. He just looked at them, "Trying to keep promises is all.. bye Ino. Have a good day, see you again.. maybe."

He whispered the last part as he opened the door to the flower shop. Ino hadn't heard what he said but saw his lips move. She looked at the doors and sighed, _'Perhaps we have all been to hard on him.. especially Sakura and I. He doesn't even leave his house now unless to buy something he needs so that we don't have to see him.'_

She resolved she would talk to Sakura next time she saw her about the whole situation. Naruto walked down the street looking at all the flowers. It was nice that she put the markers otherwise he would have no idea what was what. Naruto lowered them and turned up the alley towards his home when he heard another voice, "Hey Naruto."

Naruto stopped and looked over his shoulder to see one of his old friends approaching him. Naruto gave a fake smile to Shikamaru, "Yeah, whats up Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru looked at him as he stopped a couple steps behind him, "Didn't you agree to going out for drinks with us today?"

Naruto sighed, "Are Sakura or Ino going to be there?"

Shikamaru looked at him, tempted to tell him no that they would be. He had done that before though and when they two entered Naruto quietly exited out the back without anyone noticing. Shikamaru sighed, "Yeah."

Naruto looked forward, "Then I can't go and you know that."

Naruto proceeded to begin his walk back to his home, "Whats with the flowers, that means you saw Ino once so why not again?"

Naruto sighed as he stopped again, "Seeing me once was probably bad enough for her is why, the flowers are so that I can uphold a promise that I made. Enjoy your night Shikamaru, say hi to Temari for me. Ask her to say hi to Gaara for me as well."

Shikamaru went to object but Naruto disappeared. The black haired man groaned as he turned to head to the bar where everyone was meeting.

Naruto reappeared in front of his home and unlocked the door. He closed it behind him then locked it again before proceeding back into his den to begin the ritual. Naruto opened the scroll again and drew a kunai to follow the instructions on what to do with the herbs and flowers.

There was dicing, cutting, pruning and plucking to do to some of them, only one required him to remove the liquid that it held. When he finished it said to add water then some of the chakra that the demon within him held. Naruto filled up the cup halfway with water then thought in his mind, _'Okay Kurama, I need you to put some chakra into this. Then its either your home free and out of me on a tethering contract or I die and you come back in 100 years.'_

Kurama rolled her eyes, "What great choices.."

She channeled a bit of her chakra through Narutos chakra coils and it entered into the cup. Naruto watched as her chakra reacted, making all the plants turn to liquid and the drink look absolutely disgusting to him. Naruto looked at it and groaned as he smelt it, "Smells terrible.. best of luck Kurama."

Naruto swallowed it and then did the set of seals quickly, "Uzumaki Fuuinjutsu: Tethering Removal Contract."

Narutos eyes widened and he gasped in pain, falling to his knees. He used the kunai to rip open the shirt and saw that his seal was glowing red. He went to scream but found that he couldn't, not feeling like the pain was being dulled he thought that the serum he made was to remove his voice temporarily. He was partially right, it had removed his voice but since normally the pain was so intense it killed the host it was being dulled down significantly. The swirl on his stomach started to merge together as Naruto closed his eyes in pain.

Kurama saw that where she typically resides was shaking and then a piercing white light appeared. She stood there and waited as the white light seemed to be destroying everything that resided in the area that was once her seal. When the light hit her, it felt like the air was knocked out of her then the next thing she knew she was thrusted forward, reappearing in Narutos den.

Naruto sat there sweating and panting with half closed eyes. Kurama turned to look at him, smiling at her former host for upholding his promise to her. Naruto gave a small smile, "Your free now.. you don't have to.. see me anymore either now, just like you.. wanted..."

As he finished his eyes rolled backwards and he fell backwards, passing out from the pain. Kurama stood there looking at his now passed out body. She walked over to him, feeling for a pulse to make sure that the man was still alive. It was light but there, she sighed in relief as she picked him up and carried him to his room. Residing in him for the two years that he had lived her made it so she knew her way around.

She put his in his room and she watched as a small string was connected from where the seal once resided on his abdomen to her stomach. She sighed, _'I guess that it was the only way that I could be free but still... I would have rather been completely free.."_

Kurama just shook her head, giving the passed out man an appreciative look even though he couldn't see it. She smiled a little before leaving his room, _'It was the best he could do I suppose, he was willing to die if he failed so what more could I ask for.'_

Kurama went to another room to lie down, anxious to get some sleep in her human form for the first time in a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

**So I was in a decent mood and decided to be nice, I did a massive update for all the updates I did on my personal site. I am sure that there will be flames, I was told not to post here anymore by a lot of people with the newest installment of TNK because my personal site is my priority but w/e. I was feeling generous I suppose. If you want the link to my personal site where all these stories are continuing, since on here is unlikely, PM me for it.**

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Who Knew**_

The next morning the blond haired man woke with a groan. The pain from what he did yesterday was still there. Naruto sat up and rubbed his head, looking down to see the red string coming from his stomach. Naruto sighed, "Now I really am alone I guess..."

Naruto pushed himself out of the bed, returning his gaze to the red string that was in his stomach. Naruto swiped his hand through it, seeing that it must be chakra and not physical. Naruto looked at it some more then went to go about with his daily routine. Typically he would start by eating breakfast so he headed to the kitchen.

Little did he know that there was already a red headed woman in his kitchen making herself some food. Naruto stumbled down the stairs a little at the end of his staircase. Naruto grabbed onto the wall and shook his head, trying to regain senses. Naruto sighed, _'That took a lot more out of me then I originally thought that it did.'_

Naruto came into the kitchen and he looked at the red headed womanish figure in his kitchen, there were only some differences. She looked the same way that she did in his mind scape, fox ears, 9 tails and larger K9s. Naruto looked at her, "Kurama?"

Kurama looked over her shoulder at him, "Hello Naruto."

Naruto looked at her, "Why are you here? I thought you wanted to be free."

Kurama looked back at the food she was making for herself. She just shrugged as she turned off the stove, "I cant exactly leave you alone, your an idiot and I still need you alive."

Naruto frowned at the comment, "That was a bit uncalled for.."

Kyuubi looked at him as she put her food on a plate, "Uncalled for or not if one of those two women asked you to end it all because of how your hurt their feelings you would. Hence, your an idiot and I need you alive."

Naruto sighed, _'I was kind of hoping she didn't want to leave out of friendship or something like that' _he just looked at her then scratched the back of his head, "Yeah.. I guess so.."

The red headed demonness nodded at him as she walked past him to the table. Naruto went into the kitchen and opened the fridge. He stared into it for a moment then closed it, "I won't do anything that will harm you Kurama.. you don't have to stay here with me since you don't want to be here."

Kurama looked up from her plate at the blue eyed man, her red eyes looking at him with calculating eyes. Naruto just looked at her with depressed eyes, _'Sure some of my friends want me around but they always invite Sakura and Ino as well. They know I wont show up if they are there but they continue to invite them.. now the only person that I had left to talk to is free. She doesn't want to be here so its not fair to force her to be here with me because I wasn't smart enough to free her to the degree that she wanted..'_

Kurama could see that he was thinking about something, she knew his thought pattern better then she liked to admit. She knew he was thinking along the lines of he wanted someone there to be his friend but she didn't want to be here so he shouldn't say anything. Her red eyes narrowed at him a bit, "Are you saying you don't want me here."

Naruto opened his mouth to say something but he stopped himself, thinking through his answer first, "You don't want to be here so it wouldn't be right for me to force you to stay, so I think you should go.. as I said, I promise not to do anything that will put you at risk."

Kurama took another bite of her food as she looked at him some more, "Oh.. so your kicking me out is that it? All those years of me residing inside of you makes it so that you want me gone now huh?"

Naruto looked at the red haired demonness, "That isn't what I meant and you know it Kurama.. its just.. you never liked being inside of me to start with. As you always use to tell me if I remember correctly. Then there is how you still tell me about how I care about those close to me and don't like to cause them irritation and pain. You would be irritated here with me, you don't want to be here so I won't stop you from leaving."

Kurama looked at him then he spoke up again, "I suggest clothes though, normal people wear them you know."

Kurama narrowed her eyes again, "Shut up Naruto."

Naruto sighed then reopened his fridge and grabbed out some food, "I have to go and buy some groceries today, when I leave is when I will expect you to make your decision on what you will do. You can stay or leave, I won't stop you either way Kurama."

Kurama sighed as she played with her hair, bored with Narutos typical depressing self, "What is it that you want Naruto?"

Naruto stopped and looked at her, "What?"

Kurama yawned and looked at her naked form, "I think my breasts have gotten bigger... I asked what it is that you want me to do."

Narutos eyes had drifted to her breasts after her comment, taking a moment to answer her actual question, "I.. I don't want to be alone.."

Kurama looked at him some more, "You know that you feel alone because of your own choices."

Naruto looked at the food he was making, "I know.. but its still not all on me.. they continue to invite Sakura and Ino wherever they go. They know that I will not show up if they are there. Its on all of us.. I wasn't alone though, I had you Kurama."

The demonness looked at him, "I suppose that is true, you weren't alone since you contained me because of your parents. I think I should stay here though, as I said, your an idiot and I can't trust you to be alone like that."

Naruto sighed as he nodded, "Fine, I will find you some clothes then you can come with me and I will buy you some clothes as well as getting groceries."

Naruto ate the end of his food then went to his bedroom and got some extra clothes and brought them out to her. He put them on the table and she gave them a disgusted look, "Why should I wear those? I look amazing without clothes on."

Naruto looked at her, "Well.. people don't usually walk around with nothing on Kurama. We should also think of a different name to call you in public.."

The red headed demonness looked at him with a rose eyebrow, "Why should we do that?"

The blond haired man sat down at the table, looking at her. He was a bit surprised that she would even have to ask, "Well.. most people know your real name now so if I called your Kurama on the street they would probably freak out and start a mass panic. Show up here, try to kill us both and so on and so forth."

Kurama sighed, that was a lot more then she wanted to deal with at the moment, "So.. what are you wanting to call me?"

Naruto shrugged, "What is a name that you have always wanted to be called?"

Kurama thought about it for a minute, "Suki.. because it means liking."

The blond haired man looked at her intensely, "Interesting.. alright then Suki. We need to think of a reason that you would be around me as well. Its unusual for people to be around me, perhaps a distant cousin or something. You have red hair like my mother did so that may work."

Kurama yawned again, "Thats boring.. why can't I just say I am your friend or something?"

Naruto sighed, "Because I am not seen with my friends is why. You still have to put the clothes on Kurama."

Kurama growled then smiled, deciding on teasing the man. Kurama make a pouting face as she put her arm under her breasts making them prop up a little, "What.. don't you like my look Naruto?"

Narutos cheeks turned bright red as he looked away, ".. I didn't say that."

Kurama smiled as she leaned forward a little, "Oh.. do you like my breasts Naruto?"

Naruto just continued to look away from her, to embarrassed to look her in the eyes. He just cleared his throat, "I am a guy, I like all breasts."

Kurama smirked as she looked at him, "You can't fool me Naruto, I know that you don't like all breasts."

Naruto sighed as he looked at her, "Maybe I have changed since you resided inside of me."

Kurama scoffed at the comment, "In the whole 12 hours that I have been out and you have been asleep you changed that much huh? I highly doubt that."

Naruto sighed, "Just go and get dressed please."

Kurama smiled, she had won and they both knew it now he was just trying to change the subject and make it so they could leave. Kurama looked at the clothes and proceeded to dress right there in front of him making him blush even more. Kurama slipped on his boxers and extra pair of pants then a black shirt, "Is this enough? I don't like how your cotton clothes feel on my skin."

Naruto looked at her, "We will buy you some clothes that you like while we are out okay?"

Kurama nodded her head and then they left the house, heading towards the department store first to get her clothes that she liked. Naruto watched as people passed between them, going right through the tethering seal but not affecting it. When they arrived at the main store Naruto opened the door and was greeted by a sight he have rather not seen.

There stood a pink haired kunoichi he hadn't seen in a long time, beside her a blond woman who was no longer a kunoichi. Naruto froze at the sight of them until Kurama, now going under the alias of Suki grabbed his wrist and drug him into the store, "Come on you said we were going to get me clothes and hell if I am letting those two ruin it."

Naruto looked at Kurama as she pulled him along and smiled a little bit, _'I wonder if this is what it is like to have a girlfriend..'_

Kuramas loud outburst had gotten their attention though. Ino was the first to respond to it, "Naruto?"

Naruto froze looking over at Ino and Sakura. Inos eyes didn't seem to have the hatred that they once held but Sakuras burnt as bright as ever with them. Naruto looked down and away, ".. hi.."

Ino continued to look at him, "Naruto, you don't have to be scared of being around me."

Naruto looked at her then back over at Sakura, "Maybe not you.. but I am still unwelcome in your company right now. I can't leave this store at the moment, but I will try to avoid you both okay?"

Kurama came back around the corner and stood next to him, "Are you going to help me pick out clothes or not!?"

That was when the three women all stared at one another and Sakura said her first words to Naruto in years, "Who is that Naruto?"

Naruto looked over at Kurama, "This is Suki.. she is-"

Kurama stepped in, "I am his girlfriend."

Narutos eyes widened as Kurama stood there with a smirk on her face from Sakuras look. Sakura looked back at Naruto, "You moved on from me?"

Naruto looked over at Sakura, "How was I suppose to cling to a dream that I would never have to start with plus to add onto it you told me to never speak to you or come near you again. That makes a dream I was never suppose to achieve a little harder to hold onto."

Sakura looked back at Kurama, "So Suki is it, why are you with Naruto?"

Kurama rose her eyebrow, "He is sweet to those are nice to him, he cares about everybody and he is 'well endowed' if you know what I mean."

All of them blushed except Kurama who had a smirk on her face. She grabbed Narutos hand, "Come along Naruto-kun, lets go get me some lingerie to wear for you later."

Narutos blush got redder as she pulled him along, when they were out of ear shot she started to laugh, "Kami that was fun!"

Naruto looked at her, "Why would you do that Kur.. er Suki? Now people are going to think we are dating and.. intimate."

Kurama rose her eyebrow at him, "So what? Are you saying the 'Hero of the 4th Shinobi War' is to good for a demonness like me?"

He went to answer but stopped, years of beating from Sakura and Tsunade had taught him to stop and think. Naruto looked at her, "Is this some kind of trick question?"

The red headed demon woman shook her head no and he looked at her, "I didn't say I was to good for you, if anything your to good for me Suki."

Kurama looked at him, "I know you better then anyone Naruto, I know if I am to good for you or not. I haven't decided if I am or am not."

Naruto looked at her, "I already know that you are though.. I am nothing. I am a tool for Konohagakure, I am not even a jinchuriki anymore."

Kurama rolled her eyes, "You are strong, determined, powerful and caring though. They are admirable qualities in any being."

Naruto shrugged as he browsed through the clothes, "You don't have to try and cheer me up Suki. You could do better, I hear Kakashi still doesn't have a wife perhaps you should talk to him."

Kurama looked at him, "Are you trying to pimp me out?"

Naruto felt a cloth, "Of course not, trying to think of someone you would be happy with. Try this one Suki, its silk so it should feel nice on your skin."

Kurama grabbed it and instantly fell in love with the feeling, she rubbed it to her cheek and smiled, "It feels amazing."

Naruto nodded his head at her, "I thought you would like it, that is black so it should go good with your eyes and any pants you like."

The red headed demonness looked at him, "You like my eyes Naruto?"

Naruto wasn't looking at her as he browsed through the clothes, "Yeah, not many people have red eyes and the fox slit makes you look.. .exotic I guess."

Kurama had a small blush from his comment, ".. thanks Naruto."

Naruto made a mmhm sound as he continued to look then found some pants, "Here Suki."

The red headed demonness picked up the pants and took them into the changing room and then came out in the black silk top and red baggy cargo pants. Naruto smiled and nodded at her, "That looks great."

Kurama nodded her head then she grabbed some silk panties to wear as well, refusing to wear a bra. Naruto paid for all her clothing, letting her wear her new clothes out as well as buying some extras of each thing. Naruto smiled as they left then went and bought their groceries and went to get groceries.

When they got back to the house, Kurama instantly started to strip making Naruto blush and sigh at the same time. Naruto looked at her, "You know I bought those for you to wear right?"

Kurama rolled her eyes, "Yeah, but this feels so much better. Plus, we both know you like looking at me when I am like this."

Narutos blush got redder, he was starting to notice a pattern of him blushing quite a bit. Naruto went and put the groceries away as Kurama sat at the table watching him, _'I wonder if I could make him happy again..'_


	3. Chapter 3

**So I was in a decent mood and decided to be nice, I did a massive update for all the updates I did on my personal site. I am sure that there will be flames, I was told not to post here anymore by a lot of people with the newest installment of TNK because my personal site is my priority but w/e. I was feeling generous I suppose. If you want the link to my personal site where all these stories are continuing, since on here is unlikely, PM me for it.**

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Who Is She?**_

Naruto awoke for the third time that week from being to cold in his sleep. He had never had this issue before when Kurama or Suki was still inside of him. She insulated his body to the temperature that she always preferred and he had adapted. It was always warm, even when he was in the snow he felt warm, now something he truly missed.

Naruto sat there with his eyes open and looked at his hand, _'I wonder if I lost the ability to regenerate as well..'_

Naruto grabbed a kunai from the bedside and held out his hand before making a cut on his hand. He looked at it as blood seeped out but the wound wasn't healing. Naruto just stared at the wound then his eyes went to where the tether was in his stomach as it glowed red.

Naruto eyed it closely as his wound started to heal then he heard a growling noise from the door. Said blond haired man shifted his eyes over to the doorway where he saw a red eyed, red headed woman. Kurama stood there growling at him, "What are you doing idiot!?"

His blue eyes shifted from her back to the hand where the cut had regenerated and his hand looked completely normal. Naruto sighed, "I was testing something is all Kurama or Suki or whatever you want to be called."

Kurama smirked a little, she truly did enjoy to tease him, "You can call me baby if you want."

The blond haired man started to blush as he looked at her then looked away. Kurama smiled victoriously as she flashed over by him and grabbed him by his chin to force him to look at her. Her eyes were glowing red as he looked at her, "Don't do stupid shit you little punk. I don't want to feel sharp objects piercing skin anymore, understand?"

Naruto nodded his head as he went to remove his chin from her hand but he couldn't free himself. She just continued to look his eyes with her own, "What is it that you need Kurama?"

She just looked at him some more then did something he didn't expect, she gave him a quick kiss before she released him and left the room. Naruto just stared at the ceiling where she left him staring, _'What the fuck was that about?'_

Naruto laid there for hours trying to figure out what it was that had just happened. He continued to lay there for a couple hours, trying to figure it out but he couldn't. Eventually sleep claimed the blond haired man though, tired of the headache he was achieving as he tried to figure it out.

The next day Naruto awoke to the sound of peeking against his window. Naruto slowly opened his eyes then closed them again, seeing the messenger hawk that was there. Naruto slowly reopened his eyes as he looked at the messenger hawk then opened the window grabbing the message from its back.

Naruto opened the scroll and read that Kakashi had summoned him for a mission. Naruto scratched the back of his head then started to get his gear together. He grabbed his black ninja pants then slid them on, taping up his legs for to put his kunai holsters on.

He grabbed a black shirt that had the Uzumaki swirl on the back of it. Naruto sighed as he looked at his battle coat though it was still something he didn't enjoy wearing. He would even go as far as saying he hated it, it reminded him of Tsunade as well of how he was alone. Well.. alonesih since he had Kurama or Suki whichever she felt like being called at the time.

Naruto adjusted his battle coat then closed the door to his room and headed down the stairs, his ninja sandals echoing with each step. When he reached the bottom of the stairs he saw that Kurama was looking at the stairs, her fox ears picking up the sound of his shoes hitting the steps. Kurama was staring at him, "Why are you in your ninja gear?"

Naruto looked over at her, "I was summoned for a mission is all, Kakashi is expecting me so I should be on my way. See you when I get back in a couple days if you are still here."

Kurama rose her eyebrow at him, "Are you still going on about thinking that I am going to just up and leave? I told you that you are too stupid and reckless on your own. That includes your dumb ass being on missions so I guess that means I am going with you."

Naruto sighed as he rubbed his temples, "Why do you have to be so mean about everything you say. I swear its either you want to tease me or try to piss me off."

Kurama smirked as she had a tail swaying behind her, "Perhaps that is just the way I do things huh, your my boyfriend remember Naruto-kun?"

Naruto blushed again at her comment making her start to smile evilly, "Got you again didn't I?"

The blond haired man just gave a small growl then walked towards the door, "I am leaving you here."

Kurama growled louder then he had at her then she flashed to in front of the door blocking it, "Your not going anywhere without me. I can't risk you letting us both die since you had to do that damn tethering contract."

Naruto looked down at the ground, "I said I was sorry about that Kurama.. if I was smarter then I would have been able to free you completely.. this was the best I could do."

The red headed demonness saw that she had hurt his feelings from her comment. Naruto hadn't told her yet but inside he felt as if he failed her, like he couldn't hold up his end of the promise. Naruto just moved Kurama out of the way then opened the door heading towards the Hokage Tower. Kurama growled as she went to fling open the door but stopped herself as she looked down. She had noticed there was a breeze when Naruto had opened the door then saw she didn't have anything on.

This fact wasn't very surprising, he enjoyed walking around naked for many reasons. The breeze, the feeling of freedom and the fact that she would catch Naruto looking at her every now and then. When she would catch him, she would tease him of course though. She flashed to where she had been staying and grabbed her red baggy cargo shorts, black silk shirt and black silk panties. She put them all on then flashed off towards the Hokage Tower under a henge.

Naruto arrived there first, looking at the Hokage dressed Kakashi. His face covered like it had been the whole time Naruto remembered him. Naruto sat down in the seat across from Kakashi as his old mentor smiled at him, "Hello Naruto."

Naruto nodded at Kakashi, his talk with Kurama didn't put him in the mood for chit chat. Kakashi was able to pick up on that, he just sighed as he tossed Naruto the scroll for his mission. Naruto saw the S Ranked status on the top of it, _'S Ranked huh.. wasn't as nerve racking when I didn't have to face the possibility of dying.'_

The blond haired man nodded then stood up then the door went flying through the room leaving both Kakashi and Naruto with wide eyes. They looked over at the doorway to see a woman with red eyes with an odd pupil staring at Naruto directly. Kakashi looked from Naruto to the woman then back at his former student, "Um Naruto.. who is she?"

Naruto looked from Kurama over to Kakashi, "This is Suki, she is.. my friend."

The red headed demonness let out a feral growl, "YOU TRIED TO LEAVE ME BEHIND!"

The blond haired man looked back over at her, "You don't need to worry Ku.. Suki. I won't do anything stupid okay?"

Kakashi looked at them then his gaze focused on Kurama, "Those eyes.. Naruto.. you didn't, did you?"

Naruto laughed sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head. He looked over at his former mentor and village leader, "Maybe?"

The silver haired Hokage sighed as he looked over at his former pupil, "Why did you do something so foolish Naruto?"

Naruto looked over at his former mentor, "Foolish? Kurama is the reason we won the 4th Ninja War. She gave me the power to do what no one else could, without her we would be mindless zombies basically. I made a deal with her, I would free her for her help in the war.. I failed her but I don't regret what I was able to give her."

Kurama looked over at Naruto as he said that he failed her, _'Is that why he reacts the way he does when I bring that up? Because he thinks he failed me?'_

Naruto looked over at Kurama, "She won't let me out of her sight since we are tethered, she needs me alive still. She still isn't free yet.. I will figure it out eventually though. This means that she has to be on mission with me, she will follow me no matter what."

Kakashi looked at them both then let out a long sigh, "Fine.. but do not let anyone know what her true identity is. I do not need to be dealing with any mass riots out of fear since Kyuubi is no longer residing in her seal. Understand?"

The blond haired man nodded his head at the silver haired Hokage, "I have no problem with that Kakashi, I do not need any repeats of my childhood anytime soon."

The red headed demonness in the background visibly flinched at the comment. She was not proud in the slightest that she was the reason for Narutos suffering when he was a child. The way that the village treated him poorly was unjust for a decision that he didn't even have a vote in. Naruto then looked over at the red headed demonness that was deep within her own thoughts, "Okay Kurama.. lets get going on this mission so that we can get back."

She snapped out of it then nodded her head at the blond haired man and they left the village on their mission. Though Naruto technically wasn't a Jinchuriki anymore, his power wouldn't seem to drop that much. He didn't have to use his beast mode often, he was on a level higher then most could achieve before he even entered his sage mode.

They traveled for about 2 hours before they reached the small village that the rogue Kirigakure shinobi was taking refuge in. It didn't take Naruto long to find him, "You broke the rules of my treaty, thus as the maker I will uphold your punishment. I will kill you tonight, I can not let someone ruin the peace I sacrificed so much to create."

The Kirigakure shinobi took a step back from Naruto, the fear was obvious and radiating off of him. He gulped as he looked at Naruto, "H.. how can you call it peace! Its just as bad as what that Obito guy wanted!"

Naruto looked at him, "I gave all the villages the choice to sign the treaty. I didn't threaten them then I was elected to uphold my treaty as its maker. You violated the rules when you slaughtered a entire village of farmers. You should have known what would happen to you."

The Kirigakure shinobi looked at him then behind him, planning on running. Naruto shook his head then made a couple of clones and had them fan out around the Kirigakure rogue. The clones all spoke at once, "Don't run, it just irritates me."

The Kirigakure shinobi vanished in a swirl of water making the blond haired man smile, "I hate when they run.."

Kurama smiled as she looked at him, "He is getting away Naruto, better hurry up if you want to catch him."

Naruto rolled his eyes then all of the clones flashed, surrounding the Kirigakure rogue within minutes as Kurama landed on a branch behind the real Naruto. Naruto had an irritated look on his face as he looked over at the rogue, "Idiot..."

The man had panic in his eyes as all the clones drew swords then flashed towards him. Each clone put a sword through an appendage, one in each arm and leg. The real Naruto walked over towards the Kirigakure rogue, the rogue suddenly finding either courage or stupidity, "YOU DEMON BASTARD! SOMEONE SHOULD KILL YOU!"

Kurama started to growl at the comment as Naruto got closer to him, "You see... I was going to give you a quick and clean death. I really was, but now you really pissed me off so I am going to do something I really like to do to my enemies when I finish them. I admit.. its a bit dark but I had a pretty fucked up life."

Naruto put up a finger and a small rasengan formed on the tip of his finger and he looked back at the man. Naruto grabbed the mans jaw forcing it open then he used nature chakra to sustain the jutsu as he dropped it into the mans mouth and made him swallow, "Enjoy."

Naruto walked off in the direction of Kurama as the man started to gag. Naruto stopped and looked over his shoulder and the man vomited a bit of blood then looked over at Naruto. Naruto smiled evilly as he watched the mans stomach start to get large then pop like a balloon. The blond haired man looked at the dead Kirigakure rogue and smiled, "Should have kept his mouth shut."

Kurama was looking at Naruto, feeling an intense burning of lust in her stomach as she gazed at him. The red headed demonness just stared at him, _'HE IS SO RUTHLESS! I LOVE IT!'_


	4. Chapter 4

**So I was in a decent mood and decided to be nice, I did a massive update for all the updates I did on my personal site. I am sure that there will be flames, I was told not to post here anymore by a lot of people with the newest installment of TNK because my personal site is my priority but w/e. I was feeling generous I suppose. If you want the link to my personal site where all these stories are continuing, since on here is unlikely, PM me for it.**

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Pent Up Urges**_

After Narutos rather ruthless way of dealing with the rogue Mist Ninja that had broken the rules of his treaty Kurama couldn't suppress the urges. At least she couldn't suppress them mentally, but she knew that Naruto wouldn't be the one to help her out. Even if she could admit of similar urges he would be to nervous to actually do anything.

The red headed demonness sighed at this, she would have achieve her relief through personal and self done means. The thought didn't exactly enthuse the red headed demonness, she would much rather have the blond that did this to her man up and take care of it. That thought made a devious smirk come across her face as Naruto landed on the ground.

The blond man looked around then sighed, "This looks like a safe place to set up camp for the night Suki."

Kurama nodded, knowing though they appeared to be alone that she would still continue under the alias of Suki unless alone with him at the Namikaze estate. Kurama nodded her head as Naruto set up two tents and made a fire for their food, as night fell she started to put her plan into action though.

In the glow of the fire she slowly scooted closer to him, naturally it wasn't noticed by the blond haired man though. As she sat next to him, the memories of what he did made the fire inside of her burn more make her bite her lower lip a little, "Hey Naruto... I need you to do something for me."

Naruto went to acknowledge then looked at her, "When did you get so close to me?"

Kurama smirked at him, glad that he wasn't as dense as he truly did seem at times. She looked at the fire then back at him, "You are someone who takes responsibility for what they do right?"

Naruto looked at her and nodded his head. She slowly grabbed his hand toying with his fingers as he watched her closely. She smirked, "You know what you did to me earlier?"

Naruto shook his head no as she smiled at him as she slowly moved his hand down. Before he knew it, with speed he didn't know she had his hand was in her pants touching something wet. He quickly retracted his hand from her pants much to her disappointment, "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING KURAMA!"

Kurama growled at him a little, "My name is Suki in public! Did you feel what you did to me!? TAKE RESPONSIBILITY AND FUCK ME!"

Narutos eyes widened a bit as he scooted away putting distance between the two of them. Kuramas eyes glowed red as she looked at him then funneled chakra into the tether to make him freeze from the massive chakra intake.

Kurama had a evil smile as she scooted back over to him then pushed him onto the dirt with a foxy smile. She looked at the still frozen Naruto as she grinded into him a little, "This could have been a lot more enjoyable for you Naruto, you know this right?"

Naruto made a groaning sound through his frozen body as she continued to grind then looked at him deviously. Her eyes still glowing as she looked at him, "I am not going to fuck you today, I am going to tease you. Make you want it, then beg for it. At that point I may think about letting you have what you want."

Naruto started to push his own chakra through the tethering contract making her let out a small moan as he freed his body, pushing her off of him. Naruto glared at the demonness as she started to put her chakra into the tether as well. They both just continued to glare at one another as she smirked, "Fine, if you won't help I will make you watch."

She pushed more of her chakra into the tether making ti so that he was frozen again, ensuring that this time he wouldn't be able to break it. As he was frozen she smirked and then went about her personal business, giving him quite the show.

He would have lied to say that he wasn't aroused after watching what he did but he had no intention of giving into her. He had denied her the control of his body for years, he could deny her lusts he has dealt with for years for as long as she tried. AS she screamed out her release and finished her efforts she just continued to smirk at him, "Enjoy the show?"

Narutos blush was her answer though he didn't voice one to her as she released him from the bind. She smiled at him as she fixed her clothing then went into her tent. Naruto had to relieve himself later that evening, he wouldn't admit it but his arousal was through the roof for some reason.

Kurama smiled in her tent, she knew the sounds and the smell of what he was doing. She had gotten to him which made all the difference. Her own arousal had made it so that this had went through the roof, making him hornier then ever.

When they returned to Konohagakure the next day, Naruto wasn't able to look at Kurama. She had made it so that he was to embarrassed and ashamed of himself. Kurama kept a devilish grin on her face because of this, glad she had thoroughly gotten to him. Though he was more or less doing this out of embarrassment she knew that it was also because a part of him wanted to take that offer.

After a week of this she couldn't take it anymore though and cornered him in the kitchen. He looked at the food as he was making it, not wanting to to look at her still. She started to poke him in the shoulder but when that didn't work she just growled. She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and forced him to look at her.

He started to blush as he looked at her, the still very fresh and vivid memories of that night a week ago in his mind. When his blush finally subsided enough that he could look at her as well as speak, "What do you want Kurama?"

She smirked as he finally said his first words to her in a week, "I want you to speak to me again for starters, or did the sight of me playing with myself affect you that much?"

His blush returned as he looked away, "Oh so it did huh, guess next time you should man up huh."

Naruto looked over at her then glared some more, "Maybe if you weren't a damn masochist and get off on pain then I wouldn't have to worry about it."

Kurama gave him an 'are you kidding me look' then shook her head, "What the fuck did you expect? I am a demon! Idiot.. I guess blonds really are slow."

His glare hardened some more as he looked at her, "Well maybe the little demon fox should get her damn libido under control!"

The red headed demonness just glared right back at the blond haired man, "Maybe you should act like a normal man and fuck the hot piece of ass that wants you to!"

Naruto, being as stubborn as he always was with her retorted right back, "I don't do one night stands you horny animal! What are you in heat!?"

Deciding that she wanted to tease him some more she looked up like she was counting, "No that is next month, that is when I am going to strap you to a bed for whenever I want a release."

Narutos eyes widened as he looked at her, his blush returning with a vengeance. She smirked at this then released him since he seemed to be confident enough to at least speak to her. As they looked at one another he looked back at the food, "You need a boyfriend or something Kurama... hopefully when you find someone you can be compatible with you won't be teasing me anymore."

The red eyed demonness shook her head, "Oh I doubt that, it is just far to much fun for me since its so easy and just so enjoyable."

Naruto sighed as he finished their meal then poured her some of the ramen then some of his own bowl. She went and sat at the table as Naruto went to his room to avoid her. Her growl returned then she grabbed her bowl and followed him in there, "So your avoiding me again huh?"

Naruto took a bite of his ramen, "I would have to stop trying to avoid you for the again to kick in."

She growled a little louder then flashed and sat next to him in the bed, her 9 tails wagging as she ate the food. Since it use to be the blond mans primary diet she had grown to like it quite a bit, she was thinking of ways to get him into bed willingly. She took a bite as she thought, _'Naruto probably wants someone who is open, sensitive and all that girly stuff.. I can pretend to be that if it gets what I want. Now.. what would a girl say after our little incident.. AH HA!'_

Kurama slowly lowered her bowl and looked at it with a saddened face, "Naruto..."

Said blond haired man heard the depressing tone of her voice as he looked over at her. She just continued to look at her bowl of ramen as he looked at her intensely, "Yeah?"

She swirled the ramen in her bowl a little, "What is wrong with me.. is it something physically wrong with me? Or is it you still blame me for something that neither of us chose.. is that why you don't want me?"

Naruto continued to look at her, analyzing her intensely to try and figure out what she was up to. Never had he seen Kurama show a sensitive or feminine side except when she was flashing around her womanly parts. She looked up from her bowl at him, her red eyes seeming to have lost some of the color to them, "It is that isn't it.. that is why you ignore all my passes at you and refuse to even give me a chance. Your father sealed me inside of you and the villagers feared me making you hate me.. now you can't see me as a woman just as the 9 Tailed Demon Fox.."

Kurama moved off of the bed, going to leave then she felt as he grabbed her wrist, _'SUCKER!'_

She continued with her charade of playing the hurt woman who didn't understand as she looked over her shoulder at him. He just looked at her, "Kurama.. I don't blame you for that.. anymore."

She just looked at him as he put his now empty bowl on the his night stand then stood up. He continued to look at her as she kept her eyes looking depressed. Naruto stood directly in front of her as he rubbed a finger on her cheek gently, "I do see you as a woman.. but.. your all I have left. I can't risk losing that.. I promise to find someone to help you soon, you won't have your pent up urges any more."

He gave her a quick kiss on her cheek then took her empty bowl as well as his own into the kitchen to start washing them. She just continued to stand there, _'What.. did he see through my charade.. no not Naruto. Is he really so set on being alone now that he doesn't even want to try with someone? I mean.. I could consider a relationship with him.. plus I would get to torture that pink haired bitch some more!'_

Naruto on the other hand was washing the dishes slowly in the kitchen sink as he continued to think to himself. The water ran as his thoughts consumed him, _'Why does she even care.. she wanted to be free of me but here she is trying to get me either into bed or a relationship. What the hell.. she is even more confusing now then when she was locked up inside of me. Kami.. even demonic women are confusing..'_

When Naruto finished washing the dishes he went for a walk to clear his mind, leaving Kurama to think as well. Both of them wondering what to do, Naruto thinking of ways to keep her urges in check until he found someone for her. Kuramas thoughts were back to devising her plan on getting the blond man to bend to her will, whatever she chose it to be.


	5. Chapter 5

**So I was in a decent mood and decided to be nice, I did a massive update for all the updates I did on my personal site. I am sure that there will be flames, I was told not to post here anymore by a lot of people with the newest installment of TNK because my personal site is my priority but w/e. I was feeling generous I suppose. If you want the link to my personal site where all these stories are continuing, since on here is unlikely, PM me for it.**

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Feelings?**_

After a couple more months of this, Kurama teasing him and Naruto being embarrassed things were getting tense between the two. Kurama was getting tired of making passes at Naruto with nothing happening. Naruto on the other hand was getting tired of her making passes at him, knowing that the real intent was just that she wanted to have sex after all these years locked up.

Naruto sat there on the couch with his head back as he yawned. Suddenly he felt a pressure on his lap, he didn't even have to open his eyes to know what was going on. Kurama had decided to straddle him again, "We aren't having sex Kurama."

The red eyed demonness sighed, "I wasn't going to ask you that, I was wondering if we could get dinner out tonight."

Naruto opened his eyes to look at her, "Why do you want to go out for dinner, you usually complain about going out to dinner with me."

Kurama started to play with her hair a little, "Well.. I have grown tired of throwing myself at you. I don't know if your just an idiot or perhaps you want to have a relationship with someone. If you are going to have a relationship then you might as well have one with me."

Naruto rose an eyebrow at the red headed demonness, all he could do at the moment was stare at her. Internally though he was having an argument with himself, one half saying _'Why not'_ the other half saying _'Because its Kyuubi!'_

Naruto sighed as he decided, "I guess we can have a date and see where things lead us but that is all that will happen, do you understand that part?"

The red headed demonness quickly nodded her head, "Okay, so lets go get dressed so that we can go on the date."

The blond man looked at her, "Some of us are already dressed and don't walk around naked all of the time."

Kurama smirked as she got off of Naruto and put her arms under her breasts, "Aw.. do you not like how I look when I walk around naked Naruto-kun?"

Naruto blushed a little when she said Naruto-kun as well as because of the way that she was standing. Kurama knew that she was getting to the blond haired man and she was enjoying it as well. She had found that she really enjoys to screw with Naruto, using her body was always the easiest way to do that. Kurama walked away, swaying her hips in a provocative manner so that she could screw with Naruto just a little bit more.

When Kurama had gotten on one of the silk dresses that Naruto had gotten for her when he was trying to have her impress other men. He had eventually stopped because of the fact that she never took any of it seriously, she was more interested in Naruto then trying to figure out if someone else was compatible for her. She already knew that the blond haired man that she was currently living with was compatible with her. She knew everything about him, how he cared about his loved ones, how strong he was, how passionate he was and so much more.

Naruto switch his shirt really quick so that he was more presentable for the 'date' that he was going to be having with his red headed demonness roommate. Naruto was done first as Kurama finished getting her dress on and everything else. When she finished she came out in a tight red silk dress that Naruto had originally said brought out her eyes. He often said that said that things would bring out her eyes, making the red headed demonness come to believe that the blue eyed man seemed to really like her red eyes.

Naruto looked at the red headed woman and gave a light smile in her direction. He didn't understand why she was so desperate to try and secure this date or some of the time she had been trying to get with him. He didn't really understand why anyone would want that anymore but if it made her happy, and hopefully made it so that she stopped bugging him, he would do this. He nodded his head at her then opened the door for her as they exited out of the house and headed towards 'The Golden Tiger.'

When they arrived Naruto opened the door for her and the waitress quickly seated them. When they were sitting there, Kurama now under the alias of Suki again looked up from her menu, "So what are we going to be doing on this date then Naruto?"

Said blond haired man looked up from his menu and shrugged, "Never been on a date so don't really know how this is all suppose to work. I figured that we could eat and maybe go for a walk or something, is there anything other then that you would like to do Suki?"

The red headed demonness tapped her chin a couple times while she had a thinking expression. After about ten seconds she looked at him, "We will see, I think that a walk will be nice but I want to eat first okay?"

Naruto nodded his head then went back to looking at the menu to decide on what he was going to eat. When the waitress came back Naruto ordered a steak with ramen on the side while Kurama ordered chicken with ramen. The waitress came back after about ten minutes and gave them both what they had ordered. As they ate they had a little bit of small talk, Naruto was the one who started it, "So why did you try so hard for this date thing Suki?"

Kurama took a bit of her food then looked at the blond haired man. When she finished chewing and swallowed the food she just stared at him for a minute, "Why wouldn't I want to go on a date with you Naruto?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders a little at the question as he took a bit of his ramen. When he finished chewing he just looked at her, "No one has ever wanted to go on a date with me before.. just thought that it was weird that you would want to go on a date with me so badly. I just don't really understand it is all."

The demonness just looked at him some more, "I have never understood why women were never interested in going on a date with you Naruto. You were the hero of the 4th Shinobi War, you stopped Madara and Tobi, you could be the Hokage someday and your loyal. Honestly I don't understand why that annoying pink haired girl never gave you the shot that you were looking for."

Naruto swirled the food a little bit as he looked at his food, "I wasn't the precious Sasuke Uchiha that everyone fell in love with. I was the fuck up that everyone hated because I contained you. Made it so that all the parents didn't like me which made the kids not like me. Even if somehow I got someone to agree to dating me, even if it wasn't Sakura, the parents of that girl wouldn't have said yes to it. Its just how it was for me."

Kurama sighed, "Yeah... sorry about that.. I suppose your treatment was rather harsh because of me. Then the fact that people didn't know who your parents actually were didn't help you out in the end. I wish that you would have been treated like a person rather then like a piece of trash."

The blond haired man shrugged at the comment, "Without how I was treated there is no guarantee that I would have become who I am now. No guarantee I would have struck that deal with you to save everyone if I didn't want to protect the bonds that I use to have with everyone. Without that deal you would still be locked inside of me and yelling at me all the time for the thoughts that I have. So in the end I guess there are some plus sides for it."

Kurama rolled her eyes at the blond mans comment, "Of course you would see the good in the crappy treatment that you had been given, your just an idiot like that. I mean who on earth would see the good in something like that, anyone else would hate this god forsaken village for the way they have been treated. Hell, between the both of us we could wipe all of Konohagakure off of the map, what do you say Naruto, could be really fun to do."

Naruto gave her a serious look as he put his fork down, "That is not funny Suki, even if I am no longer close with my friends they are still people that I want to protect. That means that we are not going to be destroying Konohagakure any time soon."

The red headed demonness smiled at him, "Anytime soon huh? Does that mean that it is something that you have thought about there blonde? Have you thought about it huh, thought about leveling this entire village to the ground, we both know you could do it. Think about how sweet it would feel to nurture that darkness inside of you that is there."

Naruto rose an eyebrow at her, "I don't have any darkness anymore, I accepted him when I was at the waterfall."

Kurama smiled a bit, "Just because you accepted him doesn't mean that he is no longer there blonde. Your darkness is there, just lying there under the surface. I saw it when you killed that man for calling you a demon. You used your rasengan to blow his intestines and organs out of him, if that isn't dark then I don't know what is. Don't act like you are some kind of saint, I know the thoughts you have had and I am sure that they are still occurring inside of your little head."

Naruto, as a male, instantly responded with a pride filled response, "I do not have any small heads!"

The red headed demonness just smirked out the small outburst, "Aw.. are you trying to compensate for something Naruto-chan? Are we... lacking.. in a certain area? Here I thought that you would be more.. advanced.. in certain areas but maybe I should stop my pursuit. I mean, what would be the point with someone who is lacking."

Naruto glared at her, then realized that she was screwing with him. Naruto adjusted in his seat, "Good, is that all it takes. Well if that is what it takes then I am so small that I doubt you wouldn't feel anything if we ever did do something like that. I guess that means that the pursuit is over eh? No more straddling me or trying to trick me into sleeping with you."

The red headed demonness quickly responded, "We both know that you aren't lacking down there Naruto... wait... how did you do that?"

Said blond haired man shrugged his shoulders at the comment, "I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about Suki, perhaps you are imagining things again. Now I can get back to trying to figure out a suitable husband for you."

She growled a little at his comment, "Are you starting with that crap again, I told you that at the moment there is only one man in Konohagakure that I am interested in. We both know that I mean you when I say that so shut up with that."

Naruto shrugged at the comment and they went back to eating their dinners. When they finished Naruto paid the bill and they went for their walk, they were in the park when they ran into the familiar faces of Sakura and Choji on what appeared to be a date. Naruto found it odd that she would be on anything that resembled a date since she claimed her heart was only for the now dead Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto and Kurama went to just keep on going past them but Sakura looked at them, "Naruto.. what was your name again.. Sucki?"

Kurama smiled at Sakuras attempt to get under her skin, "Actually its Suki, yours was little pink bitch though right?"

Sakura let out a growling noise then grabbed Chojis hand, "Come along Choji, we were in the middle of a date before we were interrupted by the blond idiot and his whore."

Suki was letting out a growling noise then Naruto spoke, "Why did she call me an idiot?"

That was when Sakura yelled back at him, "Because your dating that red headed tramp!"

Naruto had to grab Kurama by around her waist and pulled her closer to him and held her against him to keep her from killing that pink haired woman. When Kurama was finally relaxed she embraced Naruto while the blond haired man thought to himself, _'This feels kinda nice...'_

Kurama was smiling victoriously, _'I am one step closer now.'_


	6. Chapter 6

**So I was in a decent mood and decided to be nice, I did a massive update for all the updates I did on my personal site. I am sure that there will be flames, I was told not to post here anymore by a lot of people with the newest installment of TNK because my personal site is my priority but w/e. I was feeling generous I suppose. If you want the link to my personal site where all these stories are continuing, since on here is unlikely, PM me for it.**

* * *

_**Chapter 6: What He Is Looking For**_

It had been a week since their date, where they had a tender moment and he held her close to him. Their embrace had lasted awhile, both liking the feeling that accompanied their embrace. During the week, the rumors that Naruto Uzumaki had a girlfriend spread rapidly. He knew that it started with Sakura, though it didn't appear that Kurama was minding all the attention that she was getting.

Though they had yet to say whether or not their relationship was at the level of boyfriend and girlfriend neither denied the rumors. Though Kurama was the only one agreeing with them as well. Naruto would just stare at the person who asked him then give them all the same response, _"In what way does my personal life involve you?"_

Though, as people naturally do, since he neither accepted or denied it they believed that it was true. That naturally increased the amount that Kurama was asked and as always she never denied but said that it was true. Naruto was still internally debating on if he wanted to take that step with her or not, it was true that she was someone that he seemed compatible with. Even more so she wasn't someone who he had to worry about hating him for being the Kyuubi Jinchuriki.. well use to be but only 3 people knew that secret. That was something that even with all of his achievements and accolades some of the older people in the village didn't seem to get past.

It was as he told her on their 'date' that even if he could have gotten someone to agree to be with him, their parents would more then likely not approve. He didn't see most people picking him over their families so he just didn't get his hopes up. That wasn't a issue with her, she was Kyuubi and she didn't seem to have any issues with him. She, on her own level, seemed to admire him a little to be honest. He didn't understand that either, he didn't understand why what was suppose to be the strongest creature in existence admired him of all people.

He didn't understand a lot of the things that seemed to be going on around him but he figured that the best thing that he could do was talk to her about it. See exactly what it was that she was looking for, see if she was what he was looking for as well. As if she was still able to read his thoughts that was when the red headed demonness walked into the room, as always stark naked. She came and sat down next to the blond haired man, "What are you thinking about blonde, it smells like smoke so I know you must have been thinking hard."

Naruto just gave her an irritated look for her comment, "Just so damn funny aren't you Kurama, I was thinking about whether or not I should try to make things official with you or not. Honestly though, I am not sure why I was even considering it now."

Kurama made a small whining noise, "But Naruto... I was just kidding.. I know your actually really intelligent. Your handsome as well, have I told you that recently? I know that you want to give me a chance Naruto-kun, then just think of all the fun we could have with our bodies."

His eyes flashed an emotion she didn't catch for a moment, "Is that really all you want.. you just want me to help you physically? I had hoped that after our date and since you were telling people that we were actually a couple that perhaps you had decided that you wanted more.."

Though she hadn't seen the emotion in his eyes she could hear the depression in his voice. There was also the fact that he seemed as if he was desperate for her to want more then that. He just looked at her for a moment then turned his gaze to the ground, that was when she spoke, "I didn't say that was all that I wanted now was it you idiot, I just said that it was something that we would be able to do. Or is it that you don't think that I could make you happy with my body because I am pretty confident that I could."

He started to blush at the comment then looked at her, "I just wanted to make sure Kurama, that was all. I don't want a fuck buddy, I want someone to share things with, if I wanted a fuck buddy I could have always gone to a brothel or something. I know where plenty of them are thanks to Jiraiya-sensei."

Kuramas tails started to wag a little bit, "Does that mean that you are going to give us a chance then Naruto? I know that you won't regret it if you just take the chance, I can be what you want."

Naruto gave her a calculating look, "What is it that I want then, since you seem to already know and everything."

The demonness just had a wicked smile, accepting his challenge, "You want someone who can make you happy, give you that feeling that you saw and always wanted but never had. You want someone who you can confide in, be there for you at your most desperate hours. Also, even if you deny it then there is the fact that you do have your more.. primitive urges that I am more then willing to help you out with."

She had a devious glint in her eyes as she said that last part with a smile that Naruto knew he shouldn't trust. Naruto just continued to look at her for a moment then he stood up slowly as he let out a long sigh, "I suppose that we can give it a shot, what is the worse that can happen in the end right?"

Kurama smiled then tackled him to the ground, her tails wagging quickly behind her as she pinned him beneath her. Naruto just looked at her red eyes that he seemed to be obsessed with, he didn't understand why all he knew was that they were so different. They were exotic and even when she was under her henge when they left the house she left her eyes the same. Slowly she leaned down and pressed her lips against his, she was happy to see that he wasn't resisting her in the slightest. He was even kissing her back, she wasn't exactly surprised that he was kissing back but she wouldn't have been surprised if he had froze on her either.

When they eventually broke from the kiss the two of them looked at one another. They just stayed like that for a moment until there was a knocking at the door. Kurama was internally debating on whether or not she was willing to let him up so that he could see who it was. When the knocking got louder and seemed like it was getting more aggressive as well she growled then her henge took effect, she even took it a bit further making it so that she appeared to have clothes on. She walked over to the door and whipped it open, irritated with whoever had interrupted her moment with the blond haired man.

When she opened the door she saw Sakura and Ino standing there looking at her. Kurama really didn't have to much of an issue with Ino, she was trying to mend what she use to have with Naruto though the efforts weren't going as well as she wanted. But the pink haired nuisance was someone that she would much rather just gut here and now. She glared at Sakura while Naruto came to the door and saw who it was and he instantly started to panic a little. Not only because he still felt that he should avoid both of them since he cause them so much pain but the fact that Kurama was glaring at Sakura with a very obvious intent on hurting her.

Naruto put his arms around her waist to keep her close to him and more in control. He looked over at the two of them, "Is there something that we can help you two with?"

Ino gave him a light smile, "We just wanted to come by and ask you ourselves if you would come out with us all this weekend Naruto."

The blond haired man sighed as he looked at the platinum blond and the pink haired women that were at their doorway. When Naruto looked at the two of them he just looked at Kurama, "What do you think we should do Suki?"

Sakuras glaring had yet to cease, "Who said that she was allowed to come?"

Ino and Naruto both looked over at Sakura with a bit of a surprised look. Naruto was then the one who spoke first, "I am sorry to say this but I can't go out with all of you and then leave my girlfriend here by herself. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I did that?"

Kurama smirked as she backed her rear into him since only them two knew that she didn't actually have clothes on. He saw the devious smile and glint in her eyes, that feeling that he should run away as fast as he could. Ino then spoke up, "She is more then welcome to join us as well Naruto, I don't know why Sakura said that."

Kurama looked at them, "I know exactly why she is doing it, she doesn't like that he is focusing on another woman. I know all about how he use to have feeling for the annoying pink haired girl but he found something much.. _MUCH.. _better, isn't that right Naruto-kun?"

Naruto looked at her, knowing full well that she was trying to provoke Sakura. He didn't know why she was trying to do it but he knew that he should probably side with Kurama. He did live with her and they were now exclusive, plus she was a demon and tethered to him. He was positive that if she wanted to then she could make his life a living hell. Naruto looked over at Sakura then back at Kurama, "Yeah.. what Suki said is true."

Kurama had a victorious smile again and he felt her start to rub her rear on him making him blush. This really wasn't the time for her teasing since there were people there as well. Naruto knew that she wouldn't stop and he couldn't exactly call her out on it so he just looked at the two old friends, "Yeah... we will join you guys... where are we going?"

Ino smiled, happy that he was going to be going out with them all again for the first time in years, "I think Shikamaru said something about going to 'Copperhead Bar.' So see you two there Friday at 8 okay?"

Both of them nodded as they closed the door and Kurama dropped her henge and wrapped her tails around Naruto. He finally let out a groan from her teasing making her smile victoriously, "Aw.. whats wrong Naruto-kun."

He just grabbed her hips and made her stop moving as he tried to back away but her tails were holding him against her. Naruto looked at her, "Why would you tease me like that if front of them Kurama? What if I hadn't been able to hold back?"

Kurama smirked at the idea, "Then I guess we could have given them quite the show."

He just shook his head and sighed, "What have I gotten myself into with you?"

Her smirk got wider as she started to move again, "Why are you so worried huh? Its not like you wouldn't have enjoyed it. I would have made sure that you did, who knows I may have invited to blond girl to join us."

Naruto looked as if his head had exploded at the idea then shook his head, "Stop screwing with me Kurama, we all know you are possessive."

She smiled as her eyes glowed a little, "I am very possessive but you would be mine and she would be as well. I think it may be fun, I may just talk to her about it during this whole thing you agreed for us to go to on Friday."

Naruto again looked like his head had exploded but this time his effect lasted much longer. By the time he snapped out of it Kurama had him pinned to the couch and straddling him again. He looked at her red eyes as she leaned down by him, "But I get you first Naruto-kun."

Naruto looked at her then after all her questing he gave in to her and gave her what she had been seeking these last couple of months.


End file.
